


恋爱确诊

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 1





	恋爱确诊

医生国×病人泰  
甜度满分/先撩后爱/9.3k

“可现在是白天。”  
“你把眼睛闭上就是黑夜。”

BGM.小宇——Todd Li

00.

总有些惊奇的际遇。  
比方说当我遇见你。

01.

“小田前辈！有一个长得特别漂亮的患者找你！”急急忙忙跑进办公室的女孩子大声喊道，呼哧呼哧喘着气。

坐在办公椅上转圈玩手机的男人，下意识抬起头回道：“知道了，我待会就过去。”

他长得很清秀，很有少年感。所以即使是最朴素的白大卦，配上干净利落的黑色短发，也不会显得平凡无奇。反而带着光，让人向往。

女孩子听了，马上抱着文件夹走过来，手撑着桌子说，“不行哦，患者家属要你现在立马过去。他们已经在办公室等着了。”

“哎哟，怎么又是这种人啊？”坐在一旁吃曲奇饼干的简曼忍不住叫道，“整天就知道把医生护士当成免费劳动力！不管是豪门子弟还是普通百姓，不都会生病然后来治病么？切，也不知道有什么好……” 

田柾国实在受不了简曼的絮絮叨叨，站起来迅速偷走了她手中的一片饼干，边嚼碎边往外走。

还特地回过头来冲简曼摆手笑。

简曼刚抬起的手又放下了，她嘴上骂着“臭小鬼，就知道抢我饼干”，却还是被他小孩子一样的性格逗笑了。

女孩子顺势在田柾国的椅子上坐下来，拉着简曼宽大的衣袖咬耳朵：“前辈，你别说，那个病人长的有点好看！啊不对，是非常非常好看！我就没见过比他还好看的人了。”

简曼也低下头来，问道，“怎么个好看法？你可别忘了你小田师傅也是医院公认的大帅哥呢。”

“但小田前辈和他的不一样！就是那种……那种……”  
女孩子一下回答不出了，结结巴巴半天也说不出所以然来。

“哎，那就是不好看咯。”

“才没有！”

“不是吧，你这么快就喜欢上人家了？”简曼故意逗她，又开了一包威化饼干。

女孩子脸都要红透了，害羞地留下一句“简前辈真讨厌”就跑了。

简曼笑笑，捻着手中甜滋滋的饼干，吹着凉爽的空调风又干掉了一包。

02.

“田医生！”

一对中年夫妻听见开门声后转过头来，友善地露出笑脸。

田柾国淡淡嗯了一声，藏在金丝眼镜后的眸子一闪，见到了那个被自家实习生称为“长得漂亮的患者”。

是挺漂亮的。  
不过这是形容男人长相的漂亮。

他快速在对面的椅子上坐下后，展开桌上早已摆放好的资料，抬头看了眼那个至今还未说过一句话的患者。

他的头一直垂着，纤细白净的手指平放在膝盖上。黑发让他变得有脆弱感，仿佛是个不会说话的娃娃。确实，脸蛋也很精致，应该是个值得被人喜欢的瓷娃娃。

“金泰亨，是吧？”田柾国从笔筒里抽出一支黑色签字笔，杵在白纸黑字上。

夫妻俩迅速点头。坐在左边的金母则有些不好意思地解释开来，“医生，指定请您来希望您不要觉得我们蛮横无理。我家小孩生的病找了很多家医院都见不到成效，也许您是我们的最后一根稻草了。”

田柾国点点头，眼睛落回病例表上。

彼得潘综合症。

他明白对患了这种病的患者，最需要的就是耐心和温柔。于是又抬起头来，尽量用低沉婉转的声音向金泰亨提问。

“泰亨哥？不知道能不能这么叫你，毕竟单子上写着你比我大两岁。”

金泰亨的头依旧垂着，似乎连角度都没有发生变化。

田柾国毫不在意地接着说，“泰亨哥，我不是坏人。”

“我是你的主治医生，你可以很放心地依靠我。”

金母在一旁轻轻说：“医生，几乎所有的医生都和他说过这句话，但结果……”

田柾国没看她，对着金泰亨做了个“嘘”的手势：“家属先出去吧，请相信我。”

“啊，好的，谢谢医生。”

门轻轻关上后，田柾国从椅子上起身，坐到离金泰亨最近的小板凳上。

“泰亨哥，你转过来好吗，看着我的眼睛。”

说罢，他小心翼翼地扶着金泰亨的膝盖，也包住了他异常冰凉的手背。  
金泰亨抖了抖，眼眸也忽闪了一下。

不应该啊。田柾国在心里皱眉，房间温度才23度，怎么冷成这样？  
他张开五指，像对待小孩那样把金泰亨的手包住。

“很冷吗？”他轻声问。

金泰亨咬着嘴唇摇头，抬头局促地看了田柾国一眼，又迅速低下去了。

“那是害怕？”他又问。带着薄茧的拇指滑过金泰亨细嫩的皮肤，两人心里都是一阵慌乱。

金泰亨先是点头，又摇了摇头。  
因为他觉得有田柾国在身边，好像又不那么害怕。

田柾国笑了，把右手松开后往前一伸，牢牢把金泰亨抱在怀里。

两具身体紧紧依靠在一起，隔着血肉模仿对方心脏跳动的频率。

“你不需要担心，我会帮你。会好起来的，知道吗？”

怀中人不知所措地将下巴抵在他的肩上，半晌，从喉咙里挤出一声“嗯”。

要知道，金泰亨去过这么多家医院，在医生面前都还没说过话呢。  
就连在三个人的家里，他开口的次数也是少之又少。

彼得潘综合症似乎让他变得更孤单了。  
不过想想也是，谁会愿意和一个整天幻想回到童年的成年人交流？

除了父母，他恨那些冷冰冰拿着铁制的听诊器，按在他滚烫胸口上的医生。  
他们总说自己身体非常健康，只是不愿意和人交流，并不是什么大问题。

可是现在，现在这个医生，他和那些庸医不同。  
他的眼睛里有光，说出的话有温度，整个人也像冬天盖着棉被做梦那样不可思议。

这个年轻的医生一定有什么魔力，充满童心的金泰亨如是想着。  
他缓缓抬起手臂，抱住了这个主动拥抱他的陌生人。

谢谢你。  
我会努力好起来的。

科普：彼得潘综合症是指，即使已经成年了，行动与个性却都还表现得像个小孩子的人。患了彼得潘症候群的大人，比起跟其他大人相处，他们更喜欢自己一个人玩模型或娃娃，怀念小时候父母无微不至的关照。所以即使长大了，行为还是像小孩子一样，也被称为大孩子。 患者有不少孩子的弱点，如优柔寡断、缺乏自我保护意识、渴望被人接受却又害怕被人拒绝等。因此，他们的行为与年龄很不相称。患“彼得潘综合症”的人渴望永远扮演孩子的角色而不愿成为父母，除非有一个人愿意带他们走出来，这将对他们的一生产生至关重要的影响。

03.

这还是田柾国第一次用这么温柔的声音和病人说话。  
也可以说，这是他第一次这样和身边的人说话。

“哥小时候有什么朋友吗？”  
为了让谈话变轻松，田柾国用了比较亲密的称谓。

金泰亨抬眼，小心翼翼捕捉到田柾国的微笑后，才放心地坦白道：“没有。”

他悄悄观察田柾国接下来的反应。  
会惊讶吗，还是觉得不可思议？

但这两种，金泰亨都没有在田柾国脸上看到。

他看到一束光从墙缝里漏进房间，落在雪白墙壁上，紧接着把他的瞳孔照亮。

那束光说：“我也是。”

田柾国好像一点也没有被勾起孤单的回忆，他笑着握住金泰亨的手，怕他不相信似的又加了一句，“真的，哥不要不相信我。”

很久没有过了。  
金泰亨不禁晃神。

他依稀记得小时候被一群小孩推倒在布满灰尘的水泥地上，等他们厌烦后走开，金泰亨才会埋下小小的脑袋大哭。

他从不敢在他们面前哭，因为那样会被欺负得更惨。

露在外面的手背突然被碰了一下，他抬头，看到了一个同样灰头土脸的小男孩。

他长得很可爱，眼睛很大，但看起来比自己小。

金泰亨不解地抽抽鼻子，见小男孩不说话，正准备拍拍屁股站起来走掉，手就被他牵住了。

小男孩害羞到不敢看他。半晌，却是什么话也没说出来。

但那天对于金泰亨来说，是黑白世界的城墙一点点瓦解的一天。

他把这一切告诉了爸妈，不再憋在心底。疼爱独生子的父母立刻带着他搬了家。

金泰亨便再也没见过那个男孩。

04.

回忆到此为止。  
金泰亨的手指动了动，用很慢的速度，回握住了他的手。

“我…相信你。”

田柾国笑了，“嗯。”

“但其实，我应该是有一个朋友的。不过后来，不知道为什么，他消失了，房子也租给别人了。我找了他很久。”

“因为他小时候总被人欺负，我甚至觉得是不是那群大孩子对他做了什么，也不知道哪来的勇气——小时候我也被他们欺负过——有天碰到他们的头头，一个拳头上去就失控了。”

田柾国停了一下，自己不好意思地笑起来，“抱歉啊，和你说了这么多不相干的事情…”

“他其实搬家了。”金泰亨说，手紧紧抓着他。

田柾国皱眉，“你说什么？你怎么知道？”

金泰亨吸了一下鼻子，眼尾瞬间红了，“他也想和你做朋友来着，但当时年纪太小，他不知道怎么开口。”

“等…我不知道你在说什么，我们，我们聊一下你的问题吧，别管我说的话了。”

田柾国慌乱松开金泰亨的手，那人的眼泪马上掉了下来，一簇簇盛开在软软的手背上。

他看了眼关紧的大门，坐在椅子上垂泪的金泰亨，想逃避却又无法完全狠下心。

刚才在不知情的情况下对他坦白了这么多他不知道的事，而那时候是他最不想对熟人倾诉的时光。只能扮演洒脱者，在陌生人面前调侃童年。

仿佛这样就能让自己的自尊心不受伤害似的。

田柾国叹了一口气，站起来从纸盒里抽了几张纸，递给金泰亨。

他没接，还在小声的哭——和小时候不一样了。

田柾国只好认命地伸出手给他擦脸，然后展开他的五指，把一团纸巾塞进去再合上。

“你别哭了，快擦擦。”

金泰亨倔强地低着头不回答，感情波涛汹涌地起起伏伏。一方面他感动于田柾国对自己的关心，另一方面他又不甘于田柾国的态度转变，愧于自己的不作为。

为什么我们没有一个人愿意在那时说出口。  
但是没有关系，现在说也不迟。

他一手攥着纸巾，一手轻轻摘下田柾国的眼镜。

后者显然被吓了一跳，但是没有马上做出反应。那就是默认了，金泰亨想。

他没谈过恋爱，也不知道谈起来是怎么样的。  
但不管是现在还是过去，田柾国都能让他心动。

恋爱要两个人，一个人怎么能行？

心脏啊，不要跳这么快好不好？！  
田柾国看着金泰亨搭上他肩膀的手，紧张得不得了，大脑一片空白。

要说在为病人看病时，他能在十秒内想出两种治疗方案，并快速选出成功率最高的进行治疗。

那么现在面对金泰亨越凑越近的漂亮脸蛋，他还真是什么都想不起来了。

“笃笃。”

已经在外面等了半小时的家属想着，时间也差不多了，医生应该已经了解了孩子的情况，就小心翼翼地敲响了门。

这一敲，田柾国感觉自己心脏病都要犯了。  
金泰亨也被吓到腿软手抖，他迅速坐回椅子上，局促不安地看着干干净净的地板。

田柾国看了他一眼，响亮地对门外的金父金母喊道，“家属请等一下，很快就好了。”

金泰亨闷着头独自害羞，在心里大骂自己在干什么，搞得现在两个人这么尴尬！

扑哧。  
田柾国笑出声来，清清嗓子后拿起桌上的病例表，重新把括号里的“彼得潘综合征表现”看了一遍。

“泰亨哥刚才是想亲我吗？”

金泰亨瞪大了原本就很大的眼睛，不敢相信的看向似笑非笑的田柾国。

“不是…”他无力地解释，在田柾国眼里却已经是百口莫辩。

“恭喜你，你的病好了四分之一。”

“哎？”金泰亨疑惑地看向田柾国。

“在决定亲我的时候，一定下了很大决心吧？你没有长时间的犹豫就凑了过来，也可以说明你的一个缺点已经改正了。那就是做事优柔寡断。”

“……”金泰亨不知道该如何回答，小声哦了一下就又把头低回去了。

他现在只是觉得无比的尴尬，恨不得找个洞钻进去——田柾国怎么又提这件事啊…这要让他怎么说嘛…

田柾国莞尔一笑，“做完这件事你就回去吧。”

说完，他快速抬起金泰亨的下巴，在那两片软软的唇瓣上吻了一下。金泰亨没有反抗挣扎，而是顺从地与他贴了将近五秒。

“好啦。那就，明天医院见咯，金泰亨？”

一直脸色白润甚至能称得上苍白的金泰亨，破天荒的红了脸，而且这个诡异的红一直蔓延到了耳根。

05.

田柾国自认不是一个外貌主义者，但在简曼八卦地问他那个叫金泰亨的病人好不好看的时候，他还是抿嘴笑着说，好看，很好看。

简曼拍了一下手，恍然大悟道：“怪不得啊，我听小吟说一楼的护士看到他都疯了！一群人跑到我们办公室，就想要你同意让她们每人值一天班。”

田柾国的眉毛不受控制地跳了跳，他慢悠悠抱起胳膊，看着简曼期待的眼神：“下次她们再过来，就告诉她们金泰亨已经名花有主了。”

“嗯嗯嗯？”简曼震惊地放下手中的蓝莓干，作势要扬手打田柾国，“臭小子，你这么说的意思是……他有对象了？”

“那是当然。”田柾国伸手偷了几块蓝莓干，往上一抛用嘴接住。

简曼无奈地看他鼓着腮帮子嚼嚼嚼，有种自己惯坏了小孩的错觉。她啧了一声，靠回躺椅上休息，“喂，你可不要告诉我，他的对象是你。”

“嗯？如果我说是，你难道会不相信吗？”田柾国怀疑地说。弯腰从抽屉里取出护士给他有关金泰亨的以往病例，翻阅起来。

“废话！”简曼坐起来笑，“你也不想想，光是那个病人到这里来的第一天就有这么多小姑娘围着，以后还得了？说不定他男女通吃，哇，那可真的是……”

简曼还在继续发表她的观点，没注意到田柾国一副生无可恋的样子。

06.

“田医生！真的很感谢您昨天和泰亨的聊天，昨晚泰亨居然问我们要了他小时候的照片！我们就陪着他一起看，家庭氛围也很好。真的谢谢您！”

面对金母的感激，田柾国表现的异常冷静，一本正经地点头说没关系。

见金母还要上前握住他的手说什么，田柾国想到金泰亨还在隔壁的休息室等他，连忙反握住金母的手腕，“阿姨，要不等我们结束了再聊吧？”

金母转头看金父，后者对她点点头，她便说，“好，那到时候我们好好聊聊。”

“嗯，那我就先走了。”田柾国插着兜跑出去，背影高高大大的，简直就是全世界女人心仪的男友形象。

“这小孩真不错啊，你说呢孩子他爸？”金母忍不住往前走，站在门框边看着田柾国打开休息室的门走进去。

“嗯，是挺好的。”金父跟着妻子走出去，把手搭在她的肩上，“不过还是要了解一段时间才能知道啊。”

“抱歉……让你久等了。”田柾国抱着夹板，非常帅气地出现在金泰亨面前。

金泰亨抬头看他，又想起什么似的，脸不争气的红了。

还在想昨天那个吻啊。田柾国笑着走过来，在他面前弯下腰，就这么直勾勾地看过来。

他的呼吸声很轻灵，金泰亨即使是低着头，也觉得脸颊两侧躁得慌。

像是调戏够了，田柾国才直起腰说，“好啦，不逗你了，咱们开始吧。”

“不过，你今天穿的很可爱。”

金泰亨点点头，却被他最后一句话吓到，抓紧了背带裤的布料，非常“不小心”地弯起嘴角。

可爱吗，这是我自己挑的衣服呢。

他瞬间有种被田柾国喜欢了的感觉。

“昨天睡得好吗？”

田柾国翻出一页纸，问出第一个简单的问题。

“还，还不错。”

“做梦了吗？有没有梦到小时候？”

“……嗯。梦到以前的事情了。”

“是什么呢？”田柾国在白纸写上“童年”后，期待地看向金泰亨。

“……”金泰亨思考半天，还是选择了沉默。

“没事，你放心说。我只是做个参考，而且这里只有我们两个人，你不用担心会有除我以外的人知道这件事。”

看着他的眼神，金泰亨突然就有说出来的勇气了。

他说，“小时候…有次被打的时候反抗了一下，然后…就被他们抓着衣领打得更狠。脸上青一块紫一块的。”

“然后跑回到家，妈妈问我怎么受到伤，我就说…是上体育课跑太快，摔倒了。每次对妈妈撒谎，我都觉得她其实是知道的，只是在等我能够主动说出来的那一天。”

田柾国这回没再往纸上写字，他把椅子往前拉，去够金泰亨搭在膝盖上的手。

他们的手相握在一起，仿佛有电流同时流过两个人的身体。

“金泰亨，你还有我。”田柾国说，眼睛澄澈干净。

他慢慢抬头，许久，冲他笑了。

“你还有爱你的家人，还有……还有我。”

金泰亨假装不满地瘪嘴，“怎么哪都有你……”

因为我喜欢你。  
田柾国在心里说。

“因为我是你的医生啊，不然你还想让谁对你负责？”

“没有……”金泰亨小声说，对他的回答不太满意。

田柾国见好就收，松开手后清清嗓子，继续谈话。

“我先说一下你以后每天要吃的药吧，免得待会忘了。”他站起来，打开自己的柜子。

“嗯。”

“这个每天吃三次，每次吃一粒。”田柾国指着一个红色的小药瓶说，“最好饭后吃。”

金泰亨乖乖点头。

“然后这个，睡前吃两粒。”  
“这个每天一片，记得看包装，食用方法是咀嚼或含食，最好不要直接咽下去。”

简单介绍完昨晚连夜整理的药物，田柾国把目光转向在这期间一直点头的金泰亨。

“都记住了吧？虽然说没记住可以看包装上的说明，但还是要记住我说的最佳食用时间。”

金泰亨再次点头，大大的眼睛崇拜地看着田柾国。

“不是……你，你别看我了！”田柾国害羞地捂住脸，受不了他的温柔攻击。

“啊？哦……原来你不喜欢啊……”金泰亨伤心地低下头，又开始揪自己的背带裤了。

“没有…我是说，你这么看着我……”我会心动的。

“我会不好意思的。”田柾国咬了一下舌尖，把心里想说的话咽下去。

“我们还是……”

“不要继续了，”金泰亨打断他要说的话，深吸一口气后腾地站起来，“我就问你一个问题。”

田柾国傻傻地仰头看着他，“什么，什么问题？”

“你到底喜不喜欢我？”

还没等他给出一个答案，金泰亨就擅自蹲下，搂着田柾国的脖子嘟着嘴亲上去。

涨红了脸放开对方后，他轻轻地说，“田柾国…虽然连药都没吃…但我好像就快被你治好了。”

07.

“所以哥现在，是什么意思？”田柾国伸手楼住他的腰，把人轻轻松松抱上腿。

金泰亨顺势大胆地圈住他的脖子，“都这么做了，你说我什么意思？”

“啊～”田柾国故作恍然大悟的样子，“原来哥喜欢我啊。”

金泰亨不满地嘟嘴，捏他强壮的手臂，“田柾国，别跟我装傻。”

田柾国不忍心逗他太久，连忙抱住他，靠在香香的胸前说，“好啦，不逗你了。我也很喜欢你。”

“不过……”金泰亨抬手拨弄他柔顺的发丝，“我们这样会不会太快了呀。”

田柾国从他怀里抬起头，“你想一想啊，我们从小就认识了——虽然中间有好几年没见到，但我们一直都尝试着去找到对方。”

“没有人再比你更合适了，金泰亨。”说完，他趁机凑上前亲了金泰亨一下。

还沉浸在最后一句话里的金泰亨突然被田柾国用力啵了一口，羞红了脸挥着拳头去打他。

“流氓！”

“嗯？你再说一遍？”田柾国玩味地用舌头顶腮。

“你！流氓！”金泰亨不怕死地又说了一遍。

田柾国停了两秒，迅速按下他的后脖颈，伸出舌头细细地舔，“既然我是流氓，现在就该做些流氓才会做的事啦……”

“喂喂…！现在可是白天……”金泰亨被他舔得有些痒，一幅要笑不笑的样子。

田柾国的手从衣服下往上探，“宝贝，你把眼睛闭上就是黑夜。”

金泰亨还欲挣扎，奈何力气太小，两只手就这么被田柾国锢在手心里。

他是害怕的，但又觉得这应该是情人之间做的事情，拒绝了岂不是不给田柾国面子。看着他闭上眼睛的样子，金泰亨的心都松松地软下来了。

脖子上的舔舐渐渐消失了，金泰亨睁开紧闭的双眼，发现田柾国还保持着这个姿势没变，舔和含却变成了小心翼翼的啄和吻。

“你……”金泰亨搭着他的肩膀试探。

田柾国的手从后面摸了摸他的腰，开口时声音已经有些哑了，听着很性感。

“等下次我们都准备好了的情况下再来吧，我不想委屈你缩在这么小的椅子上和我接吻。”

08.

得知金泰亨和田柾国交往的事，金父金母没有像金泰亨想象的那样扑上来打他，也没有像田柾国想象的那样拿出装着几百万的信封。

他们的脸上甚至带着喜悦，睁大了眼睛问“真的？他不是因为可怜咱们才和你交往的？”

金泰亨满头黑线，不开心地嚷嚷，“才没有好吧！柾国也很喜欢我的！”

“我就说嘛，你这一个月都不一样了。话变多了，爱笑了，不常自言自语了。”

金父欣慰地笑着，轻轻拍他的肩膀。

“快，待会把今晚的饭店地址发我，要最干净评分最高的。我去买电影票，情侣座。”

不知何时，金母已经掏出了手机，手肘顶了一下还在感叹的丈夫。

“妈？你们的意思是…同意了？”倒是金泰亨一脸震惊，以为自己听错了。

金母瞪了他一眼。就像小时候金泰亨不听话的时候，她也会这么瞪一眼，再假装要打屁股，结果只是做做样子而已。

金泰亨发现，自从他生病这么多年以来，父母好像就没对自己发表过什么意见。他们只是站在他面前，替他挡去即将到来的暴风雨。

“不然呢？”金母的视线又看回到手机上，她眯着眼睛看上面的字，手指一点点滑下。

金泰亨突然没出息地想哭，他瞪了一会儿眼，脑子里却全是父母这几年的好。他就要忍不住了。

直到点好饭店的金父抬头，看到自家儿子和地板有仇似的一直盯着它看，弯下腰去看他眼睛，才发现里边波光粼粼。

“怎么啦？”金父小声问，粗糙的指腹摩挲着金泰亨细嫩的皮肤。

“……没有。”他胡乱擦了两下，吸吸鼻子。

金母听到声音，当她抬头的时候，金泰亨彻底忍不住了。

他们三个人紧紧抱在一起。

“爸…妈…我爱你们。”

09.

简曼在听说田柾国只用了两天时间就治好了金泰亨时，惊讶地说不出来话。

紧接着，田柾国“顺便”当着整个科室的人的面，和简曼说了他和金泰亨谈恋爱的事。

一时间没人说话，田柾国扫了所有人一眼，无辜挑眉，又躲在电脑屏幕后面和金泰亨聊起来。

JK：你那边怎么样，我已经对他们摊牌了。

Tea：嗯，我也是。

JK：对了，周六我值班，不能陪你了，抱歉。

Tea：没事啦！我刚好可以在家陪父母。

JK：【哭哭】我也想让你陪。

Tea：哎呀听话啦，不过，如果周末你有空的话我们可以出来约会啊。

JK：【手舞足蹈】好！！！

Tea：嘿嘿。【摸摸头】

一边，简曼看着某人快要笑成花的侧脸，准备吓他一跳。

“是不是在和泰亨聊天呢！”

田柾国立马关了手机，看着简曼酸溜溜的表情耸肩：

“前辈，这没办法，都是上天注定的。”

“……臭小子，就喜欢拿我的痛处开玩笑！”

“对不起啦！前辈～”

“滚滚滚。”

10.

“那今天就说到这里，被表扬被批评的都要继续加油。好，散会！”

田柾国独自一人走在空旷的走廊里，心情不温不火。即使刚才被领导红着脖子表扬了五分钟，一颗见不到金泰亨的心还是在往下坠。

“唉……”他插着兜回了办公室，路上还和金泰亨聊了几句。

JK：宝贝，我开完会啦。

Tea：累吗，今天一上午都没和我说话。

田柾国苦涩地笑了笑，换只手打字。

JK：累倒是不累，就是想你。

Tea：哎……可是我在陪他们挑衣服，晚上还要去外面吃饭，咱们可能一整天都见不到了……

田柾国又叹了口气，只好强打起精神回消息。

JK：那我就大方地把你借给阿姨叔叔一天吧，明天你就是属于我一个人的了。

金泰亨甜甜地发来语音，一个“好～”都能让田柾国笑着反复听十几遍。

他走到办公室门口，一边看手机一边开门。

直到看见办公桌前的皮鞋，他才发觉这里有人。

“你好……金泰亨？”他不敢相信地睁大眼睛。

“是我呀，柾国。”

他甜甜地笑，声音和刚才手机里听到的回答一样。

田柾国二话不说，先上前把他抱了个满怀。嘴唇在他的皮肤上蹭来蹭去，鼻尖是熟悉到习惯了的消毒水味和草莓味。

他放开金泰亨，看到他手上还拿着一袋草莓味pocky，身上穿着标着自己名字的白大褂。

“怎么骗我在逛街，衣服哪来的，还有这个？”田柾国把他抱在怀里，压在桌角，呼吸交缠在一起。

金泰亨拿起一根夹在手指之间，“我昨天也不知道他们要去过二人世界，就想着要给你一个惊喜。”

“衣服嘛，是我从你衣橱里找的。然后这个，”他晃晃粉红色包装袋，“是简曼姐给我的。她人真的好好哦，你别老是说她八卦。还有几个护士，她们也塞给我好多东西，我都说不要了，她们倒塞得更多了。”

“嗯，人气不错。”田柾国笑着摸他嘴角，把一点点碎屑抹去吮掉。

金泰亨有些脸红，他清清嗓子，把饼干放进嘴里叼着，凑近田柾国。

“干嘛？”田柾国知道他想做什么。

“嗯嗯嗯……”金泰亨用鼻音回他，半天没看到田柾国的脸蛋，只好委屈地眨巴着眼看他。

田柾国被他看得冒虚汗，上手扶住他的后脑勺，咬下去一半后不顾金泰亨的眼神，直接吻了上去。

“…我忍不住了。”他说，喉结滚动了一下。

亲吻融化在草莓味的香甜里，一次次深吻都让金泰亨扬起了头，沉溺在温柔里。

草莓味渐渐淡去，田柾国从金泰亨松松拿着的pocky包装袋里拿了一根，叼起来送进他嘴里。两人都为了能够亲到对方而加快了吃饼干的速度。

“所以泰亨哥，”田柾国突然停下来，看着他湿漉漉的眼睛发笑，“是准备来一场制服诱惑吗？”

金泰亨害羞地低下头，和他额头抵着额头。

“嗯……因为上次，我们没有那个嘛……”

他真的好可爱啊。  
即使已经在心里喊了一万遍，田柾国还是要喊出第一万零一遍“他好可爱我好爱”。

他引导着抛出问题，“那个了以后怎么办？”

金泰亨懵了，他挠挠头不知道该回答什么，便老老实实地说，“我不知道哎。”

田柾国勾着嘴角说，“你亲我一下我就告诉你。”

“哦…”金泰亨鼓起勇气在他脸上亲了一下。

“不是这里。”

“好吧……”他只好捏着田柾国的下巴，在他嘴上亲了一下，“是这里对吧？”

“嗯，那我告诉你，”田柾国点点头，看着他期待的眼神，一把搂过细细的腰。

“和我结婚，永远在一起。”

End.


End file.
